Scales of Malice
"Our judgement will fall upon the corrupt and decidant puppets of the High Lords and the people will rise against the evil of the Imperium! Soon the Emperor's name will be no longer sullied by the actions of ignorant zelots, souless machine worshipers, and greedy politicans!"- Mindfang the Wicked, Warmaster of the Scales of Malice. The Scales of Malice are a warband of Traitor Marines devoted to the God of Anarchy, Malice. They are deadly warriors and corrupters of men, conquering Imperial worlds and turning the populations against the Imperium with promises of freedom and liberty. They are experts in Urban Warfare and bloody ambushes, not to mention unmatched marksmen. They can tear an opposing force apart without even closing ranks with the enemy. However, they do possess deadly and heavily mutated berzerkers in the form of beasts known as Executioners who are like living tanks, ripping armored vehicles and infantry alike with thier bare hands or arcane powers. The Judgment The Scales of Malice were once part of the Equalizers space marines, loyal and dedicated defenders of the Imperiums people. However, that all changed when a Restrictor (Chaplain) by the name of Mindfang began to have his doubts, not in the Emperor, but in the very Imperium that claimed to stand for His ideals. The Equalizers vigil over the Lejion Sector was one of constant battle, often alone with little to no support from the Greater Imperium, and this unending war took its toll on Mindfangs faith in the Imperium. But it would be the infamous Trindus Trials, when the Adeptus Mechanicus attempted to brand the Equalizers as traitors in order to gain the vast stores of archotech weapons the Equalizers guarded, that would push Mindfang over the edge. Mindfang was not the only Equalizer disgusted with the Imperium they were sworn to serve, many of his fellow Space Marines had begun to see the Imperium as corrupt and debased, millions of innocent lives sacrificed to the horrors of the xenos and chaotic threats and for what? So the Mechanicus could defend their precious research? So the Ecclesiarchy could keep their pointless crypts and temples intact? For some foolish Imperial Governer, who left his people to die whilst he hid in a rehinforced bunker? They had seen populations of worlds buchered in avoidable slaughters, innocent lives sacrifced for some pointless artifact or for the pride of some Imperial commander or the incompetence of some noble whose right to rule was won by his millenia dead ancestors. Mindfang could not, would not, stand idle and allow this any longer; he would not serve such an Imperium. He was surprised however, to find that many of his brothers were more than ready to join him, he soon gathered support from all across the Chapter from the young Spotters of the 10th Company all the way to the Chapters wise Dreadnoughts. On the day of the uprising, Mindfang held his regrets, he wondered if this was the right path? If this was truley what had to be done? His faith in the Emperor assured him that thier was no other way, that for the sake of humanity, he must rise against its oppressors, he must lead the masses towards a glorious revolution in order to cast down the pretenders to the Emperor's Throne. With this firm realization in hand his conspirators began their uprising on the Battle Barge The Judgment. ''The attack was swift and brutal, as the traitors made up 90% of the ships crew. Following their plan of action, the Traitors used this Battle Barge to overtake the Equalizers home system, as much of the homegaurd was sympathetic to Mindfangs cause. The resultant civil war between Loyalist Equalizers and the Traitors, now calling themselves The Scales of Malice, was the bloodiest conflict ever fought by both sides. The native population of the Equalizers home system was equally devided in the conflict. However, the Equalizers outnumbered their traitorous brethren and soon gained the upper hand. Mindfang, in the final moments, was greeted by a dark apparition, the being promised Mindfang his vengeance and, furthermore, his Justice. Mindfang made a pact with the infamous renegade god, Malice, and with that Mindfangs forces were suddenly whisked away from the field of battle to the edge of the Lejion Sector. From that day on the Scales of Malice have been a bane on the Imperium, they will not stop until the High Lords themselves are brought to "Justice". Organization/Combat Doctrine The Scales of Malice retain the same command system that they had when they were in the Equalizers and as such still maintain strict disaplen, as their goal is to spread anarchy to the Imperium, to do so amongst themselves is counterproductive. (though this means that they have fallen somewhat out of favor with their patron, Malice has by no means abandoned this Warband) As such their are 11 "Divisons" and each preforms the same role as a Company, with the 10th "Infiltrator" marines serving the same role as scouts, and the 11th "Executioner" Divison preforming the same role as thier Wrath counterparts. It should also be noted that the Scales of Malice have a large Cadre of Dreadnoughts, which are armed with close quarters weapons to sake their newfound bloodlust. The Scales of Malice still fight in a simmilar fashion to thier loyalist brothers, they prefer the use of ranged weapons, however they put more of an emphisis on close range firepower and prefer violent room-to-room shooting sprees as opposed to the Equalizers death-from-afar. They also spare the civilian population of the worlds they claim in the name of thier patron, instead of sacrificing them they "enlighten" them to the evils of the Imperium and the path to total freedom that Malice provides. This usually means that the Scales of Malice simply exicute the planets governing body and its representitives in "Trials" and often win the support of the people in the process. They tend to attack planets that are downtrodden or have courrupt leadership. They will also raise a Forge or Shrine World to the ground and all those on it due to the deepseated hate they feel towards the Imperial Cult and Adeptus Mechanicus. Slaughter Squads Elite fighters that have been formed into advanced Kill-Teams, the Slaughters Squads are the close quarters experts of the Scales of Malice, having embraced their Episode mutations in ways that their Equalizer brothers never would. Slaughter Squads are capable of commanding their Episodes and can draw themselves into this infamous state, time slows, and their strength increses two-fold. Slaughter Squads often employ Storm-Bolters in combination with Storm Sheilds allowing them to charge through enemy fire while firing back pinpoint volleys. Others make use of Energy Mallets in order to crush skulls and break bones with ease. Many of them are also Possessed by a Lesser Daemon of Malice and thus, bear powerful mutations that allow them to combat both Imperial and Chaos forces with brutal effecaintcy. Slaughter Marines are also famed as some of the Warbands most effective trackers and are often used to hunt down any surviving foes or ambush retreating forces. Judges Judges are elite snipers, the best marksmen of the Warband, often armed with Stalker Bolters or infamous Oblivion Rifles which are normally loaded with Posessed Exicutioner rounds. These deadly snipers often work alone and are just as effective as their loyalist counterparts, however most of them suffer from some form of paranoia. In spite of this eons of combat within the Maelstrom have honed their skills and they are capable of killing a target from hundreds of miles away. Infiltraitors Chaos Marines who have yet to prove themselves worthy of carrying out Malices Judgment on the Imperium on the front lines, the Infiltraitors are akin to Scout Marines. It is the Infiltraitors duty to elminate high value targets deep behind enemy lines and, being decended from the aquilla-eyed Equalizers, are terrifyingly efficant in assassinating their foes from afar. Some of the Scales of Malices more veteran warriors rejoin the rnaks of the 10th Division to guide their fledgling brothers. Recruitment The Scales of Malice recruite from the many willing populations they liberaited from Imperial rule and maintain a very simmilar if not harsher training program as the Equalizers from whence they spawned, the result is that very few aspraints live through the training but those who do are far from the mindless killers found in other warbands, they are collected and profesional soilders not ones for bloodthirsty charges or mindless rampages. The Warband also seconds gene-seed and Marines to the Schola Chaotica in great numbers, though many of their marines have mixed feelings about supporting a Chaos Undivided Warband. In spite of this, many an asperaint from the Schola have gone on to become great champions for the Scales of Malice. 11th Executioner Division Blessed by Malice's holy number the 11th Division is the fate that befell all the Wraths, save for Mindfang, that turned against the Imperium. They were "blessed" with violent mutations that transformed them into beasts. Now more creature than man these fourteen foot tall juggernauts are known as Executioners. They are still capable of telling freind from foe and retain much of thier former memories but all else is lost to a primal bloodlust to destroy and burn all that stands before them, to wreak glourious havok in the name of Anarchy and Chaos. There is no way of truely controling them and they will storm the battlefield heedless of any danger, thier powerfull bodies making them all but immunne to small arms fire. Some still retain the sence to operaite ranged weapons and have been gifted with Warped Bolters, Bolters that have been scaled up to fit their newfound bulk. Most however, simply use thier most potent weapons, their bear claws. And as if this physical power was not enough, Executioners are still potent psykers, capable of overturning main battle tanks with nothing more than thier savage will. They can use the same uniqe powers as their loyalist counterparts, the Wraths, and do so with great relish. Thankfully many of the traitor Wraths were killed in the three year long civil war against thier loyalist brothers, and even fewer survived the trials of the Warp to become Executioners, but in spite of thier numbers even one of these beasts is enough of a threat to call upon a Space Marine Chapter. The Trials Whenever the Scales of Malice subjgate a world in the name of "Freedom" they always hold trials to prove the "Guilt" of the ruling Imperium supported esableshment. These are little more than public excutions but they can appear quite compelling to the local populus as their former Planetary Governer (who may have actually been courrupt or incompetent in the first place) "Admits" to his guilt. Methods of excution varies but usually the Scales of Malice pass thier mad judgment on the former rulers of the planet with thier daemon posessed guillotines. After the Scales take over the public more often than not devolve into anarchy and political wich hunts become common, anyone who refuses to conform to Malices revoulition is usually singled out by their former friends and family and excutied. And as the people devolve into mob rule, even those who support the regime but not veimently enough soon become targets as well. The people are rewarded by the Scales of Malice for the "paitrioic" betrayal with more rations or the property of the accused. Fleet The Scales of Malice have built up and impressive fleet over the centuries as they are a fleet based Warband. They have a Battle Barge, thousands of support craft, and a large divison of Heavy Cruisers. There are a few vessles of note: 'The Judgement: 'The Judgment is a powerful Battle Barge and the home as well as the flagship of the Warband. It has survived countless battles and more often than not decimates all that stands in its way, it is armed with Exterminatus weapons and powerful plasma weapons from Equius Primes secretive manufactorums. It has even been blessed by Malice with the uncanny ability to make quick warp jumps in mid combat and can vanish and then materialize where the enemy least expects it. 'The Guillotine: 'The Guillotine is a heavily modified Vengance-Class Grand Cruiser. It has powerfull Daemonic Warp Cannons and all but impervious Warp Shields, this ship is nigh unassailable by normal weapons and can only be damaged through the use of blessed or sancitified weapons. It barrles through the enemies lines, ripping apart other vessles with contemptous ease. The ship itself is captained by non other than Grave, Mindfanges protoge and second in command. Warband Culture The Scales of Malice are almost all fanaticly devoted to the Imperiums downfall through glorious revoltion. They all live for the day they see Terras elite burn in their ivory towers and the people of the Imperium running free to live in whatever way they see fit. They belive in the worth of the individual, in the humanitarian rights all humans should have, that any one man should be able to earn his worth. Unfortuanantly, these practices often devolve into totally anarchy for the human cultists of the warband, regardless anarchy is considered the next step in phylisophical evolution, for with anarchy comes freedom. Aside from that the Warband is similar to the Equalizers from whence they spawned, cold, ruthless, and highly efficient. However, they also embrace their episodes, feeling that if they fall to insanity, so long as it is for the Warbands glorious cause, that they will be martyrs to the Emperor and Malice. The Scales of Malice also rarely if ever remove their helmets, and doing so in battle has mixed meaning within the Warband. In the case of Grave, who, as a leader and therefore wears no helmet to show bravery, some within the Warband consider this practice dated and downright foolish while others see it as a respectable act that shows his dedication to the cause. Mindfang never removes his helmet, as do most senior members of the Warband. Cultists The Scales of Malice's cultists make a deadly fighting force, each one is a trained and disciplined fighters and fanatically devoted to the cause. Scales of Malice Marines look upon their cultists with adoration and often have a small band of their favored cultists as their own personal squad of fighters in battle, some even form close bonds be they of a platonic or, in some very rare cases, romantic nature. One of the prime examples of this is found with the Scales of Malice Terminator known as Lord, who not only has a small regement of fanatical followers but (mutch to the disgust of his comrades) his own harem of female cultists who accompany him everywhere. He has trained each one of them personally and they are often armed with some of the best wargear the warband has, they are known as the "Madens of Malice" and are never found far from their "Champion". Champions Mindfang the Wicked ''"Justaice will be done, the High Lords will burn, and I will usher in a new age! An age of freedom! An age of Liberty! An age free of the corrupt and decident! AN AGE OF MALICE!"- ''Mindfang the Wicked Mindfang has become one of Malice's greatest champions and has obliteraited countless Imperal armies and Chaos Warbands in the Renegaide Gods name. He is a ruthless and methodical individual, no longer bound to the pull of Episodes...for Malice has freed him of any rightious wrath. Now, he only feels the cold but necciary duty of an excutioner at the chopping block, mankind must be freed from its oppressors and only a foucused mind can defeat the zelous tyrants and thier deluided servents. In return for his devoted service, Malice guided Mindfang to The Lash of Malice, a potent weapon that can fell both Imperial Saint and Greater Daemon alike with ruthless speed. The Lash of Malice is a large Power Claw that fuses to the users arm perminantly. Its bladed claws can carve through armor and bone alike with contemptious ease. But the Lash's namesake was taken from the weapon that holds its untold power. From an opening at the top of the wrist, a mighty whip of pure Warp energy forms, this lash can cut trough any substance and fling space marines as if they were but dust in the wind. In addtion to this holy relic of the Dark Gods, Mindfang is still a mighty psyker and can use the same abilities of his Wrath counterparts, he particularly enjoys the Wrath Hammer ability and frequents its use. With this unholy weapon and his dark powers in hand the ever ruthless Mindfang leads his warband with a cold and disaplened purpose. He no longer feels Episodes tug at his sanity, for he is deadend, his mind seethed not in rightious fury, but cold hate. He will not stop until he sees the ivory towers of the High Lords of Terra burn by the hands of the Imperiums own citizens. Grave ''"I am Malice's judgment sinner...and I find you guilty of crimes against humanity, ready yourself for exicution."- ''Astropath Suar Benzikis decoding of the last message recived from Shrine World Weave before the invasion and subsiquent raizing of Forge World Heclon by the Scales of Malice Grave was once a student of the Scola Chaotica, kidnapped by Rattz Orks when he was but six years old and sold to the Scola for a pair of boots. Before his kidnapping he was an orphin surviving in the lowest levels of the underhives of his homeworld. He had learned to survive, and if needed kill, the Scola was no different. By the time he was seven he had already killed three of his "classmates" in self defence. But it would be one particular act that would catch the eye of a Scales marine by the name of Volk. Grave, then known as Uther Graves, was being abused by a group of Blood Adepts, Grave tried to ignore them, but the moment one pulled a knife they had sealed their fates. He killed each and everyone of them, in a controlled attack that was as calcualted as it was ruthess. He was immeidatly marked up for training in preperation for becoming a Scales of Malice marine. On his 13th birthday, Graves training was at a close and he left the Scola, a much more deadly individual than when he entered. He served with distinction as an Infletraitor, assasinating various government officals for the Scales of Malice's various liberations. Soon he had become a fully fledged marine granted the privilage of serving in the elite 1st Devision. Eventually he would become Mindfangs most trusted aid and protoge, after saving the Wicked ones life from a the bullet of a Vindicare assassin. (having slain the assasin from his perch with nothing more but his Bolt Revolver) Grave has become a malevolent individual, and many point to his often simple and brutal tatics as proof that he is of low intelect. Regardless of these accusations that he is little more but a dumb brute, he has shown himself to be posessed of an almost animalistic cunning, and is obviously devoted to the warbands cause with all his being. It is due to this fanatical deovtion that Mindfang has named Grave his successor should he fall in pursiut of the warbands goal, much to the chagrin of the Warbands senior members. Grave takes his role in the Scales of Malice very seriously and he carries out Malices judgment with a relentless fervor that can only be found in the detremination of certain cannine breeds. He carries out the Rengade God's justace with a Power Fist with a wrist mounted Shotgun and Bolt Revolver, each infused with a Daemon of Malice. Volk Volk is an aged Space Marine of the Scales of Malice and one of the most seasoned veterans of the Warband, he was once a Reclaimer of the Equalizers and as such has devoted his being to the peoples uprising against the Imperium on a spiritual as well as physical level. He is also head of recruitment and the Warbands well maintained Apothicarion. Volk was born to the Gold Chains hive gang on Equius Prime and was recruited into the Equalizers at the age of seven. When Mindfang and his traitors rose up against the Imperium they were created to serve, Volk joined without a seconds pause, he dispised the corrupt and decident elite of the Imperium and the High Lords, believing them to be the greatest threat to the Imperiums people. Volk is a quite and soft spoken individual most of the time, however he is well known for his firey sermons on the depravity and tyranny of the Imperium and his speeches alone have brought whole worlds to the Scales of Malice's rightous cause. His wisdom is without measure, and his advice is heeded by any sane Marine of the Warband. Overall he is a well liked and respected indivdual of the Warband, with over half of the Scales of Malices Marines having been recruited by Volk. His weapons of choice are often his simple Chain Axe and Bolt SMG, although he has been known to use his armors built in sugical equipment with deadly proficentcy. God ''"I am Death, I am Justaice, I AM GOD!"- ''God God is the finest Judge the Scales of Malice have to offer, being the most deadely sniper in the whole of the Forces of Chaos. He has smited Chapter Masters, Imperial Governers, and Vindcare Assassins and many many more foes over the eons. However, his skill and his time in the Maelstrom has seen him decend into madness. He suffers scizophrenea and deluisons of godhood. Little else is known about this aloof and dangerous individual but the Inquasition recently discovered, at the cost of an entire Assassin Exicution force, that God is a paraiah, and in spite of his skill as a sniper, is a remarkable hand to hand combatant. Lord ''"Ha! You loyalist whelps think you can take me on? Me? Lord? Champion of champions?"- ''Lord on one of his usual egotisitcal tirades Lord is the sole Terminator of the Warband and that fact is lamented by many within it. Lord was once a young pit fighter and gladiator slave on an unknown pleasure world that was burned to the ground by the Scales of Malice. But Lord, due to his amazing combat abilites, was recruited into the Warband. His skill later earned him a suit of coveted Terminator armor from the still warm corpse of a Champion of the Black Legion. Since that faitful day, Lord has become the local Chaos Champion of the Scales of Malice, wading into the thick of battle in order to destroy the enemys leadership in personal combat. Though this arcaic tatic is rarely necciary, Lord has proven himself nigh unstoppable when the foe enters close range, his Storm Bolters(which he dual weilds to great effect) and massive Daemon Maul making him a malevolent juggernaut, leaving only broken foes and chaos in his wake. Lord is a rash and cocksure individual, as well as supremly egotisical. He cares not for the warbands goal but for the glory of battle and the praise of the cultists whome form his new "fanbase". This is a carryover from his days as a gladiator, and while his fellow Scales of Malice Marines find him insufferable, they cannot deny his sheer skill and the fact that his constant show boating makes him an exellent propaganda peice... many a Scales of Malice cultist has joined simply because they were enthralled by this "god like" warrior. Pagan ''"The difference between a rabble and a revolution...is...education. Through battle and blood...We shall educate, through death and ruin, We shall prosecute Malice's law."- ''Pagan explaining the Scales of Malice Pagan is the ideal example of a Scales of Malices Slaughter Marine, a devout worshipper of Malice and harbeinger of doom. He is posessed by no less than three Lesser Daemons of Malice, and though this number would be enough to overwhelm any beings mind, somehow Pagan has manitained his control if not his sanity. Pagan is a sight to behold, his body long fused to his power armor and his armor has warped into a spiked carapace. His hands are now monstorus claws capable of ripping through tank armor with ease, his strength is greater than two normal Marines, his storm sheild has fused to his right arm and become some form of wrist blade as well as an impenitrable sheild, and his helmet has fused to his head and formed into a vicious, acid drooling maw. He bears eight yellow eyes, each with the power to veiw a persons entire lifetime and the actions they have preformed, Pagan has honed this ability and can now pass judgment on any individual within an instant. Pagan is beyond savage in combat and relishes in ripping both Daemons and mortals apart with his bare claws, he feasts on the flesh of his foes and adorns his body with countless trophies. Yet off the feild of battle he is calm and fully coherent, though he dose speak to the unseen Daemons that possess his body frequently, giving those not familar with him the impression that he is mad. He has known to be quite sociable, often seen in the company of cultists and his fellow Slaughter Marines. He bears a surpisingly quiet and meditaive personality, one of wisdom and philosphic virtue, surprising considering his mind is constantly pulled in four seperaite directions at every given moment. He often refers to himself with the pronoun "We" rathe than "I" but has been known to use "I" on rare occasions when he is adiment about something or violently angered. After the Calipsian Crusaide, Pagan was sent off on an unknown mission at the behest of the Wicked One himself, he has yet to return but Ordo Malleus has encountered Pagan and his elite group of Slaughter Marines more than once deep in Imperial Space. Fist ''"I LIVE TO DESTROY!"- ''One of Fists rare vocalizations Fist is a mighty Dreadnaught, bathed in bloodlust and knowing no fear, he is one of Mindfangs favored vanguards and one of the most powerful members of the warband. Fist rarely speaks save for the blood chilling howls and roars he bellows as he charges into battle, Dreadnaught Power Claws and dual heavy flamers at the ready. He also has a deadly mortar battery mounted onto his back and can level his foe with a violent volly before he sinks his claws into them. Fist is more of a warbeast now than an honored ancheint, displaying animalistic cunning and a violent temperment. Though more in control then most of the Scales of Malices Dreadnaughts, he has developed and insatiable appetite for battle and must be placed in stasis and chained like the beast he is when the warband has no need of his services. Fist has felled countless foes in his long life, from Greater Daemons to Warbosses, nothing alive or otherwise can stand against him for long. Noteable Conflicts The Fall of Angimon Angimon was a verdent shrine world until the Scales of Malice, fresh from their war with thier Loyalist brothers decended upon the world. This was unlike the raids that would come in the future of the Warband, rather than turning the devout citizens against the Imperium, the Sacles of Malice unleased thier rage at being defeated by thier loyalist brothers upon all who were unlucky enough to be on the Shrine World. They slaughtered the local Impeiral Gaurd and Adeptus Soritus with a brutal bloodlust usually found in Khornate bands, but thiers was not the firey rage of a Berzerker, instead it was the cold vinditcive hate that would become one of the defineing traites of the warband. They captured Soritus and tied them to trees and collumns and shot them, starting at the legs and slowly working the hail of bolts upward. They bound Gaurdsment and forced them to wach as the Scales of Malice buchered innocent civilians in cold blood before executing the Gaurdsmen via firing line. They burned preists within thier holy temples and laughed at their pitiful pleas for mercy. Dreadnaughts and Executioners tore apart various shrines and monestaries and leveled whole cities. All this and much much more was done to the people of Angimon. The world was razed within three Terran days so great was thier ferocity, and as a final insult, they utterly anhilated the planet with an Exterminatus weapon. And so they left the runied world, after carving the Warbands symbol, a scale balancing skulls, scorched into the planets surface for all to see. The Liberation of Noxtian Noxtian was a simple Hive World when a Warband of World Eaters decended upon the world with their trademark ferocity. The planet was under seige for months and no cries for aid were awsered by the Imperial forces of the Sub-Sector, as it was preoccupied with a string or Dark Eldar raids. It soon seemed that all hope was lost as the last million people gathered in the last remaining hive city, prepairing themselves to be butchered alive as PDF forces made a valiant last stand. But suddenly, the World Eaters warships fell from the stars, they crashed into the Chaos occupied cities as nothing more but smoldering wrecks. Suddenly Thunder Hawks and drop pods rained across the world all bearing the symbol of the Scales of Malice. With bolter fire and Exicutioner charges they tore the disorganised World Eaters apart. When the death of the last World Eater the people of Noxtian were torn between celebration and fear, they had been saved, but not by the Emperors Angels of Death, these were traitor Marines, daemon hellspawn of the Warp itself. But as the Scales of Malice began to preach its ideals to the people, the quickly found themselves enthralled. Consepts like, freedom, equality, and the worth of the individual were unheard of in the Imperiums harsh regime. The remaining population left their world and became cultists of Malice and firm belivers in the cause of the Scales of Malice. On the day the people abandoned their war torn world, cries such as "Death to the High Lords!" and "Terra must burn!" heralded their true allegence. The Calipsian Cruaside The Scales of Malice took part in a massive Chaos invasion of the Calipsia Sub-Sector, orchistrated by the vile Dark Mechanicus of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk. Though many members of the Warband were outraged that they would be forced to fight alongside worshipers of the Dark Gods, the propistion of powerful Daemon Missles that could give the Scales of Malice the power to eradicate whole Imperial cities (or Chaos Warbands) was worth the shame of fighting alongside the mindless minions of the Dark Gods. TO FOLLOW Relations The Maelstrom Dogs- The Scales of Malice have an exclusive contract with the Maelstrom Dogs, there will always be a force of Maestrom Dogs within the Scales of Malice Warband in exchange for the lion's share of loot, wargear, or valubles from fallen foes and toppled regimes. The Schola Chaotica- The Scales of Malice have become loyal benifactors of the Schola and second large numbers of Marines and gene-seed to Ticious the Enlightener. Though the Schola is classified by the Warband as Chaos Undivided, the Scholas goal, creating future gernerations of Chaos devotees, is considered a rightious one by the Scales of Malice and even supporting of thier misson to lead the Imperium downtrodden citizens in glourious rebellion. After all, what force is stronger than the next generation? Some Scales of Malice Marines believe so fervently in the Scholas cause that they will abandon the Warbands crusaide (though not without Mindfangs blessing) and permenently safegaurd the Scholas students and faculty. Would-be asperaints are singled out by Scales of Malice Marines who work in cordination with the Fauclty of the Schola and are put through the ruthless training that is necciary for all Scales of Malice recruites. These aspriants make up a small Malice worshiping faction within the Schola and as such tend to keep to themselves, but are always waching thier fellow peers closely, as they are instructed to learn as much as they can about the devotees of the "Lesser Gods" so that when the time comes, they can combat them more effectively. '''Chaos- '''As devotees of Malice, the Scales of Malice posess a deep hatred of those who serve "Baser Gods", the Scales of Malice have been known to bring thier "Judgment" to other warbands with ruthless efficantcy. They are exremely bitter foes of the Black Leigon and other Chaos Undevided Warbands. (save for the mercenaries of the Maelstrom Dogs whose true loyalty is to loot and plunder and the Schola Chaotica whos goal is actually comeneded by a majority of the Warband) The Scales of Malice see thier patron as a just being and believe the God of Anarchy to be a force of good in the universe. They see the other Gods as evil, self serving entites that must be subjugated under Malices will and all those who devoutly worship them should be eradicated from all possible planes of exisitance. The Equalizers- The Scales of Malice are bitter eneimes with the Chapter from which they spawned and will fight thier loyalist brothers to the last man. The Scales of Malice hold that their loyalist brothers are blind or unwilling to see the corruption od the Imperium and must be enlightend through pain and death. Adeptus Minisortum- Adeptus Mechanicus- '''Xenos-' The Scales of Malice consider the utter annihilation of all Xenos to be one of thier top priorites, as the downfall of the Imperiums evil taskmasters will mean nothing if the free peoples are swallowed up by alien hordes. As such they have been known to actually come to the aid of worlds under xenos invasion, this dose nothing but bolster thier image as liberatiors of humanity. The Orks and Eldar are particularly dispised by the Scales of Malice and they will do everything in thier power to destroy a Craftworld or stop a WAAAAGH! in its tracks. Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Malice Category:Chaos